Bully
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: Bullies at Hollywood Arts.
1. Chapter 1 Bully

Disclaimer: Victorious and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Note: Scene with verbal abuse and potentially offensive dialogue. Please do not read if that offends or upsets you.

* * *

Tori walked down the main hall, having just left her Music History class. At her locker, she switched books for the next class, College Lit. It was one of several college prep courses at Hollywood Arts - classes that helped her take care of some prerequisites before she even started college.

Behind her, she heard a commotion and turned, looking down a side corridor. There was a locker with a Tiffany pattern she often admired. A young girl with a scarf was leaning up against it. She thought the girl was a freshman but Tori didn't know her. In front of the girl were trio of upper classmen, all girls.

 _Should be upper classwomen. Or maybe upper classpeople?_ Tori thought idly. Even as that thought passed through her head, she realized the girl was crying and the subject of abuse from the other girls. Then she recognized the redhead in front of the other girls.

 _Cheryl Budd! With her little minions again. God, that girl is such a bitch…_ Tori stated to make her way to the small group, muttering, "No, not today…"

The young girl, a Latina like Tori, had a red-patterned scarf tied around her head. The leader of the bullies scoffed at her, accusing her of being a rag head and a camel jockey. The bully reached out and grabbed the scarf even as the victim reached up to try to hold it in place.

Her bald pate was exposed and the bullies started to laugh even louder. Jokes about Mrs. Clean, Cue Ball and bald dykes, among other much harsher comments, were hurled at the stricken girl.

Tori got here a split second later and stepped between the bullies and the girl.

"What the hell is your problem Vega?"

"Right now? You!"

"Walk away Songbird, before I break your beak."

"Oh, that's clever. And oh-so scary…" Tori sneered at the other girl, "You forget that I'm friends with Jade West? She's a helluva lot scarier than you on her worst day! Or best day… Whatever!

"Give me that scarf!" Tori demanded, grabbing for the red material. Cheryl tossed it back to one of her crew, Tara or Sara or whoever.

"You! Give me the scarf!" The blonde girl snickered and tossed it to the other minion as Tori advanced on her. Turning to her, Tori slowly stated, "Give. Me. That. Scarf. NOW!"

The brunette seemed to quaver for a moment until Cheryl turned and glared at her. The blonde took it back, holding it loosely as she waited to see what happened next.

"We can keep this up all day, Vega," Cheryl taunted as she turned back to Tori.

"Screw it!" Tori snarled as she dug in her giant purse, pulling out a blue patterned scarf. She handed it to the crying girl even as Cheryl moved in.

Turning back to the tormenters, Tori pointed at Cheryl's face as she snarled again, "Don't! Just don't!"

"Aw, Vega's sweet on the Ay-rab!" Cheryl taunted, emphasizing the slur.

"Hey, Idiot Girl! She's not an…Ay-rab!" Tori sneered before she turned to the girl, "Where are you from?"

"Eag…Eagle Rock… M-my dad works at J-JPL… He's an engineer…"

"Your family from the Middle East?" Tori asked, already knowing the answer.

"N-no, my grandfather's from B-brazil…"

"See? Not an Arab! Or, as you so eloquently, hatefully put it, an Ay-rab!" Tori said directly to Cheryl. Then she practically spat out, "Idiot!"

"Then why is she wearing an Arab head-thingie?" Cheryl demanded. "A…a kefah?

"First, the 'head-thingie' is called a keffiyeh! Second, that's not how a keffiyeh is worn. Third, Idiot Girl, this is not a keffiyeh. It's just a scarf, dumbass! Women used to wear them all the time in the 1940s and '50s. Even since the '60s. God, you're such an idiot!" Tori partly turned to the girl again, "Was your…lack of…um…hair the reason you're wearing the scarf, sweetie?"

Loosely holding the blue scarf, the girl sniffed and fresh tears welled up in her eyes. "I-I ha-have leukemia and the chemo made m-my hair f-fall out."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sweetie," Tori said, hugging the girl with one arm as she still faced the three.

Still holding the crying girl in her left arm, she turned her full attention back to the others, growling, "Feels good, does it? Picking on a poor girl who's suffering from something far worse than you could ever inflict on her? And far worse than you or I ever had? Does it make you feel big? Important? Or just craven little bitches?"

The two minions looked devastated at the sudden slap of truth and were staring at the floor even as they backed up a step. Cheryl, on the other hand, stepped up. Tori surprised herself by thwacking Cheryl in the forehead with her forefinger, then she gently pushed her new friend to the side as Cheryl snarled, "Vega, I'm going to make you sorry you were even born!"

"I was. The day I met you…"

Actually growling at the insult, Cheryl tried to swing on Tori who stepped inside the punch and swept her right foot between the other girl's legs and kicked forward on Cheryl's left leg, causing the bully to fall back. With no minions to support her, she fell on her butt and yelled in anger.

Leaping up, Cheryl threw another punch which Tori ducked, causing the redhead to punch into the Tiffany locker. The tinted plastic cracked at the impact.

At that moment, Lane came up and inserted himself between the two girls. "Alright! That's enough! Both of you to my office!" Neither one made a move, they just stood there glaring at each other. Lane yelled, "NOW!"

Seeing the swelling in Cheryl's hand, he changed his mind and said, "No, to the school nurse. While you get your hand looked at, Cheryl, I'll find out what happened."

They slowly made their way up the stairs. Lane asked, "Sandra, you alright?"

The girl nodded and whispered to Lane as she tied Tori's scarf around her head. He nodded, whispered to her and followed the other two up to the nurse.

Meanwhile, off to the side…

"Give it to me," a low voice ordered. The blonde, Sara or Tara or whoever, handed over the red scarf.

Jade walked up to the younger girl, "Here. I think this belongs to you."

"Th-thank you. I… Your friend is really brave."

Jade gazed up the stairs and nodded, "Yeah, she is. She really is." Then, as if an afterthought, she quietly added, "She's not my friend."

* * *

Tori walked out of Lane's office an hour later, holding a note for her missed class and a letter for her parents. She was still fuming that the bitch got off with suspension, followed by detention and just the threat of expulsion. Basically a slap on the wrist!

Then, remembering Cheryl's broken middle finger, she had a wicked thought, _Bet that hurts like a bitch now though!_

As she walked to her locker, she missed the girl staring at her from across the entry hall. As she angrily twirled her combination, she also missed the girl's approach.

"VEGA!"

The shout seemingly pushed Tori into her locker. She pushed back and yelled, "JADE!"

Taking a breath, she glared at the Goth, "Why the hell do you have to do that? Jesus Christ, I almost had a heart attack! Again!"

"Don't exaggerate, Vega. I've scared you far worse." Jade had a snide smile on her face which turned to a more quizzical look. "But cursing… That's new. You seem… Look, I saw you with Budd earlier. I have to say, I was…impressed."

"You were?"

"Yeah, you stood up to her. She was being a real bitch to that girl and you faced off with her. Pretty damned impressive, Vega. Guess my work has paid off…"

"Your work? What work? Being a bitch when I only wanted to be friends? And since when do you care about some underclassman? Underclasswoman? Whatever! You love to terrorize them! Even the poor victims in our class…"

"Vega…" Jade paused, looking into Tori's eyes. "I have never bullied anyone who…didn't deserve it, or… Alright, that's not completely true. But, I never abused anyone who was sick or…" Jade shook her head and started to walk away. "Whatever!"

"Jade. Please wait."

The black-haired girl stopped but didn't turn. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just… You're right. I've never seen you pick on anyone who…"

"Who what?"

"I…dunno. Has cancer, I guess. Sorry, I started to say that before but I had no way to finish that didn't sound bad. And I don't want that." Tori paused then added, "I've never seen you pick on anyone who was…suffering."

"Okay. Fine. Actually, when you put it together in a sentence, it's not so bad. Limiting but… Jeez! Anyway, what happened in Lane's office?" By this point, Jade had turned back to face Tori and took a couple of steps closer to get the low-down on the not-quite fight.

"Um… Really? Okay. Well, Sandra told him what had happened. By then, we were still in the nurse's office as she wrapped the…Cheryl's hand. There were cuts - which I hope get infected - but she broke her finger." Tori smiled wickedly as she said that before going on, "Now, whenever she waves at someone, she'll be flipping them off!"

Jade couldn't help but bark out a laugh. Tori joined her, finally laughing about the aluminum splint that would hold Cheryl's broken middle finger out from her hand.

"Vega, you're full of surprises today. So then what happened?"

"He ripped into us for fighting in school anyway. But then he focused on that cu… On Cheryl."

"Vega, did you almost use the C word?" Jade asked with a big smile.

Tori had to chuckle as she nodded. "Yeah, I almost did… But, as the one of the Blues Brothers said, 'If the shit fits, wear it!'"

"Wow, Vega, two for two. Maybe two and a half for the finger thing. I must be rubbing off…"

"Remind me to take a shower…" Tori scoffed but with a friendly smile, which Jade returned. "Anyway, she got her punishment and was released to her parents – actually her maid. I ended up back in his hippy-dippy office as Lane tore me a new one. I tried to tell him I didn't really fight her, just thwacked her, tripped her when she threw a punch and then I ducked. Guess tripping an opponent – self-defense - isn't cool for school."

"That was some fancy footwork," Jade acknowledged.

Feeling a thrill at Jade's compliment, Tori replied, "Trina's not the only one who's taken some martial arts training. I just didn't keep it up beyond defense."

"Whatever! What happened? You're still here. What about Miss Head-Up-Her-Ass of 2014?"

"Shouldn't it be Ms. Head…? Whatever… She's suspended for a week, then after-school detention for a month, including all-day on Saturdays with Dickers, then probation until the end of the semester! That sucks on so many levels! She was brutalizing that girl and… I wish I'd put her lights out!"

"Whoa! Down, champ! You want to be tossed out?"

"No. But I'd bet you'd love it!"

Rather than a snide reply, Jade shook her head as she admitted, "No, not really. I may or may not like you but you do present a challenge and I love that.

"I have to admit, you all mad and antagonistic is a new side of you. I kinda like it."

Before Tori could frame a reply, Sandra came up "T-Tori? Um, Ms. Vega?"

Tori turned to her and smiled widely, "Tori is fine. Ms. Vega is a realtor and… Never mind. How are you?"

"I'm okay. I just… Thank you," she said, handing the blue bandana to Tori. Her red one was back on her head.

"You can keep it if you want, Sandra," Tori offered.

The young girl smiled shyly, "Thank you. I'll keep it then. It'll remind me of you and how you stood up for me. And that it's okay to stand up for people."

Tori beamed even wider and nodded.

"And you, Ms. West, thank you."

"You're welcome. And I like that Ms. West bit. Maybe some others should follow this wise one's example, Vega."

"I don't think so, Jaaade…" Then Tori turned back to Sandra, "What did Jade do?"

As she heard the short explanation, the older Latina turned and beamed at the Goth. "Jade, you softy…"

"Shut it Vega! I have a rep!"


	2. Chapter 2 New Friends

Part 2

New Friends

Disclaimer: _Victorious_ and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Summary: Tori spends lunch with a new friend.

* * *

The end of the day found Jade waiting by Tori's locker, her eyes covered by dark shades.

"Jade? Why are you here? And why are you wearing sunglasses? The future so bright…?"

"I'll give you that too, Vega. Nice '80s reference. The shades are to protect my eyes from that irritating glare."

"What glare?"

Jade nodded her head towards Tori's locker with it's lights. Rather than be irritated, Tori found herself chuckling as she opened the locker. "You still haven't answered my first question."

"I'm taking you home."

"Um… Okay? This another try to get me up to Shadow Park?"

"Shadow _Creek_ Park! And no."

"So why?"

"Would you rather ride with Trina?"

"Ummm… Not really."

Minutes later, they were in Jade's car as it pulled up in the Vega driveway. "Whew! Dad's not home."

"That would've been a problem?" Jade asked.

"Lane gave me a note. I…have to have it signed by a parent. I'm hoping Mom could…"

"Okay, that's why I'm here. I know Lane with his notes. I also know you won't dream of forging the signature…"

"You're not going to forge my mom's signature, are you?"

"No! I'm here to back you up."

"Why? Not that I'm not grateful but… Why?"

"Vega, you stood up for someone who was being preyed on. And you held your own without fighting. Again, I have to admit…" Jade paused then finished in a very quiet voice, "…I was really impressed. You were pretty cool."

Tori heard her but had to needle the girl. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Can you repeat it?"

Jude harumphed then said, "I was impressed."

"I'm sorry, could you repeat what you said right after that?"

"Don't push it, Vega!"

Tori laughed, "Alright, come on in."

"You got coffee?"

"My dad's a cop. Do the math!" Tori replied with a smile. "Before you ask to confirm the stereotype, we also have doughnuts."

"Sprinkles?" Jade asked, even as she was becoming more impressed by this girl.

"Probably, but I always figured you for bear claws." Jade sneered at Tori's big smile.

Moments later, Jade was at the Keurig, looking at the choices, "Hey! You got Jet Brew!"

"Dad loves that. Mom likes Dunkin' Donuts. I can't tell much of a difference between the two."

"Bite your tongue!"

"I'd rather not," Tori countered. "What do you want to watch? The early news? Dingo? Nickelanddime? I think they have a _Drake and Josh_ marathon on."

"I like that little girl, Megan… But whatever. Just nothing too sappy or stupid. Where's the sugar?"

An hour later, after the girls argued several times over the TV, Jade had control of the remote as David came in.

"Hi honey! Umm…hi Jade..."

"Hi Dad!" Tori replied brightly.

"Hey, Detective."

"Where's Trina?"

"She came home, saw Jade and left for the studio early."

"Speaking of Jade..." David turned his attention to the other girl, "Um, not that it's not nice to see you Jade, but why are you here? Tori, why is Jade here?"

Tori sighed then said, "Um, Dad, there was a…problem at school. A fight…sort of…"

His attention focused on Jade, David asked, "Another fight between you two? I don't see any fake black eyes or…"

Staring back at the detective, in a flat voice, Jade replied, "Tori was defending a freshman girl from some bitc…girls who were bullying her."

Jade had remembered the swear jar that Tori told her was to raise money for a family trip to Hawaii, as well as a punishment for Trina because she seemed to love cursing in the house.

"Tori told you about the jar," David chuckled as he acknowledged Jade's restraint. "Okay so what happened?"

Jade actually spoke up again. "This cu…girl named Cheryl, and her lackeys, were picking on a freshman girl. Started with Muslim slurs then calling her a dyke since she's bald. Turns out she has cancer and is going through chemo. Anyway, Ve…Tori stepped in and defended the girl. Cheryl threw a punch, Tori ducked and tripped her up. Then the bi…Cheryl tried again and punched into a locker when Tori ducked. Cut the hel…heck out of her hand. Broke a finger too.

"The only thing Tori did was trip the… The, um, bully as she tried to punch Tori."

"Tori?"

"Dad, I know I shouldn't but the poor girl was in tears. And Cheryl is such a bitch!" Tori stopped her father, "I know. The jar. Anyway, it's pretty much what Jade said. But…"

The pause grew for a few seconds as Jade shook her head at Tori and David waited, seeing the non-verbal interaction. Finally, "But _what_?!"

"I may have thwacked her forehead…"

David laughed just as his wife walked in. She stared at the odd tableau before her until she had to ask, "What's going on?"

"Oh, hi Honey," David said as he hugged and kissed his wife. "Well, Tori got in another fight at school."

Holly glared at Jade who held up her hands, "Not with me! And not really a fight."

Tori chimed in and the story came out again. As the story wound down, Holly was suspicious as she asked, "So, Jade… What did you have to do with all this?"

"I'm only here to back up Ve…Tori's story. I saw it all."

"Actually, Jade came in and got Sandra's scarf back from Cheryl's henchmen… Henchwomen… Hench…"

"Whatever! Jeez, Vega. Is that really pertinent?"

David spoke up, "Holly, one of us has to sign a letter from the school. How 'bout we both sign it?"

Nodding, his wife agreed, "Okay. And I want to note how unfair the punishment is. Just because her family has money…"

"And is paying for a new, larger theater," Jade added.

"Yeah! That's not right! But I agree David. We show them we support our girl for standing up to a bully. That's a worthwhile fight, if one has to…"

"It wasn't a fight," Tori whined as they stepped over to the table and each signed the letter.

Jade muttered, "I liked it better when you emulating me…"

David glanced at Holly and smiled, unseen by the girls, then turned back, "Tori, we're both very proud of you standing up for that poor girl. But you have to be punished."

"Punished?! But…"

Jade jumped in, "She didn't do anything but help the girl!"

"QUIET!" David yelled. "Okay, you did good and we're both very proud. But you did hit the girl."

"I only thwacked her forehead!"

"You connected physically with her. That could be construed as assault. Fortunately, if that girl wants to charge you, I can take her in on hate-crime charges – even if the school refuses to." David paused again then said, "Maybe, I should anyway. I still could… If this girl, Sandra, would press charges.

"Anyway, you did hit her. So… You have to do the dishes from now until Sunday night."

"Dishes? Aw man…" The whine caused Jade to snicker even after Tori glared at her.

Holly spoke up, "Honey, it won't be that bad. We're taking Trina up to San Luis Obispo tomorrow after school to look over the CalPoly campus. Maybe up to San Simeon after that. We'll be back late Sunday so… The amount of dishes depend on you, after tonight."

Tori nodded even as her father came to wrap her in a hug. "I am very proud of you for standing up for this girl. We raised you right."

Holly wrapped her arms around her husband and youngest daughter, "We certainly did."

They all looked at Jade who said, "Nah, I'll pass…"

As the Goth got up to leave, Holly asked, "Are you going, Jade?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna head home and…"

"Stay for dinner? We have plenty. Extra-thick chili. Been slow cooking since this morning."

David added a compliment for his wife, "Who knew an Irish gal could make better chili than my own mother?"

"Hmmm… Chili? And extra dishes for Vega? I'm in!"

"Jade!"

* * *

Several hours later, as Jade was leaving, Tori walked her to the door. "Thank you Jade. I really appreciate the support."

"De nada."

"Okay, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Yeah, I'll be by at 7:30 to pick you up."

"W…why?"

"You owe me at least a coffee - or twelve - so we have to stop by Jet Brew. You can even buy yourself something."

"Why thank you!" Tori said sarcastically.

"Maybe you won't get any coffee… Not with that snide attitude."

"My snide attitude?

"One more thing. What's up with your license?"

"I… You know what happened!"

"No, not that! Can you still apply for one?"

"Um. Yeah… In another month. The old woman jumped out from between parked cars. She was jaywalking…jayrolling…"

"Whatever!"

"I aced the written and was almost done with the driving test. We were on the way back to the DMV, less than a block to go, and I was acing that. Until Grandma Moses jumped out!"

"Nice art reference Vega."

"Anyway, she tried to ram the car a couple of times after she righted her chair and got back in the seat. Even the DMV droog noted she was able to get up and do that. At least, she got a citation too. But I was banned from getting a driver's license from a year after that."

"Vega, you're full of surprises. _A Clockwork Orange_ reference… Okay, so what are you doing on Saturday?"

"Dishes, apparently."

Jade rolled her eyes with a huff. "What else?"

"I don't know. Probably watching old movies or floating in the pool or…"

"No! We're heading to Forest Lawn so you can get used to driving again."

"The cemetery?"

"Yeah. It's big and the roads aren't public so, unless you do something stupid like drive over Boris Karloff's grave, the cops won't bother us. Lots of road to practice all the maneuvers the State will test you on too."

"Thanks, Jade."

"De nada," Jade said again as she stepped out the door.

Tori followed her for a few steps to say, "By the way, Boris was cremated and has a memorial in Surrey, England."

"Vega, you have impressed me again in a couple of minutes. Twice. First the Kubrick/Burgess reference then knowing about Boris! Cherish that. It'll never happen again."

In her mind, Tori said, _We'll just see about that._ Aloud, but with a smile, she said, "See you in the morning."

Walking back into her house, she saw her parents on the far couch smiling.

"What?!"

"Oh, nothing," Holly replied, still smiling.

"I got dishes to do," Tori muttered as she walked on to the kitchen. She was half-way done when her father reminded her of the dishwasher.

"Thanks so much," Tori growled as her parents laughed. But, after all, there had to be some hardship in a punishment.

"Jang it!"

* * *

Friday lunch period found Tori walking out to the Asphalt Café. She got a beef and bean burrito from Festus. With a Wahoo! Punch from the machine in the main hall, she started towards the usual table. Then she saw Sandra off to the side, by herself. She noted the girl was wearing the blue bandanna she gave her.

"May I join you?"

"Oh! Tori. Please."

"Your friends still on the way? Or…" Tori paused at the stricken face on the young girl.

"I don't mean this to be harsh or anything but, do you have any friends here?"

A weak smile and she said, "Not really. I just started at HA earlier this fall so I lost track of my old friends from middle school. Right after I started, I found out about the leukemia and started the treatments. The other kids who were starting to hang with me kind of faded away when I was out too many times. Then I lost my hair right after Halloween…"

"Oh, sweetie!" Tori replied, sympathetically. "Can I be your friend?" She paused, "I'm not trying to be…condescending or anything, I just think you would be a really cool person to know. Someone who can be so brave and…"

"I wasn't very brave yesterday."

"No, I mean facing up to the cancer and still maintaining your life, letting it get to you as little as possible. As to those… I can give you some tips on how to stand up to bullies. So, can I be your friend?"

"Y-you? But…you're a senior and I'm only a freshman. And you've been on TV and…"

"So you don't like people who've been on TV?"

"Oh no! I just…"

"Sandra, I'm no better than you. In fact, I'm pretty proud to know you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Like I said, you have cancer and are going through some horrific treatments and you still come to school and do everything you need to like it's nothing…"

Tori stopped when she saw Sandra crying quietly. Scooting around the table so she was next to the younger girl, "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's o-okay… I'm just kinda… I'm happy. I haven't had a real friend since E-edith's family moved away in eighth grade…"

Hugging the girl again, Tori said, "Well, I'll be your friend. Okay?"

"R-really?"

"Yes, really. You're strong and I need strong people around me. Look at that table… See? I need _normal_ , strong people…"

Sandra looked at Tori's regular table, seeing Rex and Jade arguing with Robbie trying to keep her from tearing Rex apart, Beck and Cat staring at each other wordlessly while Andre was passionately kissing a girl who had stopped by the table.

Sandra laughed and said, "I'll be your friend."

Tori, who thought that was one of the best laughs she'd ever heard, said, "Good. I'm proud to be your friend."

At that point, Cheryl's two former followers came up. The blonde spoke up, "Um, we're sorry for what happened yesterday. Lara and I… We just got wrapped up in Cheryl's bullshit and…"

"Kara's right, we were just being stupid," the brunette added. "We're really sorry for what we did."

Sandra looked to Tori who asked the two girls, "This a trick? You just trying to get close to her to screw with her again?"

"NO!" Kara said, shaking her head vigorously. "We really feel bad. I… I didn't want to do that in the first place but Cheryl… When you said what you did about feeling big, I felt like the smallest thing ever. I just wanted to crawl away from everyone and everything."

"Me too," the other former minion added, her eyes full of sadness. "I started to hang with Cheryl because she seemed so cool and so… I never imagined then that she could be so cruel.

"I'm really sorry, Sandra. C'mon Lara, let's go find another table."

"W-wait! You can…sit here. If you want. Right, Tori?"

Suspicious, Tori nodded, "I suppose so. If you really want them here."

"I… I do. I guess… Yes! I'll give them a chance. One chance!" the freshman declared, showing a touch of the strength Tori knew the girl had deep inside.

"Thank you," Lara said. She turned to Tori, "Lane got us too. We're both stuck with detention for the next month and on probation until the end of the school year. Don't why we got off so light though."

Tori related what Lane had explained about Cheryl's punishment. "I guess he couldn't justify hitting you harder than he did Cheryl. You're both very lucky."

Kara nodded, "Yes, we are. We deserved to be kicked out." Lara nodded in agreement.

They sat and ate, chatting very little. There was still a cloud of tension hovering over them and Tori still didn't trust the former followers.

As they finished, Lara finally addressed the real issue, "Um, Sandy… If you want, maybe we can make it up to you. I'd like to be your friend. I never saw, until yesterday, how strong you are. Stronger than me…"

Kara nodded at her friend's admission, "Yeah. I'm really impressed too."

Tori wasn't sold. "I'm not so sure… I hope you're sincere. But just know, if you're not, I will hurt you."

Without a flinch, which said something to Tori, the blonde, Kara, said, "I'm sincere. I feel really awful for yesterday. I can't tell you how much. And all the other times we… I'm so sorry and feel so…ashamed."

Lara nodded, tears visible in her eyes, "I feel so bad. I'm so very sorry we did anything to you, Sandra. I…"

The brunette lowered her head, now crying quietly. The blonde had teary eyes as she hugged her friend with one arm and said, "I mean what I say. I have been sickened by Cheryl for a while but I was too weak to… Too weak to say anything or do anything. I'm so sorry."

Sandra sat there for a moment then said, "I'd love to have you join me for lunch again…"

Tori cut in, "But remember, if I see you pulling a fast one on her, you will be sorry. And I do mean sorry!"

As the lunch period was winding down. Lara asked, "Sandy, we're going to see _Winter's Tale_ tomorrow night. Wanna come with us?"

"Really? I'd love to…" Seeing the look on Tori's face, she asked, "Unless this another prank or…?"

"No," Lara replied. "I don't blame you for that. But like Lara said, we acted like Cheryl's flunkies too long. I wanna make up for that. I'll pay for the tickets."

"Me too!" Kara added. "I mean, I'll pay for the popcorn and soda or…candy. Whatever you want."

Thinking for a long minute, Sandra finally nodded, "I'd love too!"

Finally, the end of lunch and Tori stood up first. Still leery of the two, she walked behind the former stooges and leaned down between them with a bright smile on her face. Whispering so Sandra couldn't hear, she said, "Look happy and smile. Good. Don't react to my words, just heed them. If I find out this was some bizarre, twisted attempt to hurt my friend further, I will _hurt_ you. And I mean _hurt_ …"

"Tori," Lana whispered. "I'm serious. I feel so bad and I now realize she is so strong. Stronger than I'll ever be. I think it'd be cool to be her friend."

Kara agreed, "I do too. If I ever do anything to hurt her, I deserve everything you and your girlfriend could do to me.:

Tori pulled back and said, in a louder voice, "Girlfriend? Girlfriend?! What the hell are you talking about?"

At that moment, the bell rang and the Café started to empty. Before Tori could get out more than "I don't have a girlfriend!" the two were standing and ready to head into the school.

Lara said, "Sandy… Thank you. It was fun having lunch with you."

"Yeah. It was." With that, the two former minions walked across the Asphalt Café.

"Okay, Sandy, I don't completely trust those two. Do me a favor and call me. Before, during or after the movie, I just want to make sure everything is okay. And, if things ever get too… Well, you know. Call me. Immediately. I don't care what time."

"What if you're out, or in, with Jade?" Sandy asked with a knowing smile.

"Jade?" Then, realization hit and Tori said, "I don't have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, maybe not but…"

"But what?"

"Well… You and Jade? You know…" Sandy walked towards the doors with a small smile on her face.

She was inside when Tori protested, "No! I don't know! And I don't have a girlfriend!"

By then, Tori was the only student in the cafe.


	3. Chapter 3 Driving Ms Jade

Disclaimer: _Victorious_ and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

* * *

Friday night rolled around and Tori was sitting in her living room, enjoying the solitude and silence. Mom, Dad and Trina were heading to San Luis Obispo to check out the Arts School at CalPoly. Then they were going to San Simeon – Trina had her dream (delusion) that she'd end up living in the Hearst Castle and demanded a stop there any time she was north of Malibu on the Pacific Coast Highway. Or even the interstate.

Standing, Tori stretched then walked into the bathroom down the hall between the candle-filled fireplace and the stairway. Coming back out, she halted when she saw a raven-haired figure lounging on one of the couches.

"Jade?"

"Very good, Vega. You get a cookie."

"Knock off the Don Rickles bit! How did you get in?"

"Easy," Jade replied. "What I want to know is why the house of a detective with the LAPD is unlocked in the first place?"

"It's locked!"

Jade snorted, "Not the sliding door!"

"Jang it!"

"Vega, your parents are out, you can swear. It's not like I'm going to tattle on you."

"Damn it!"

"Now, doesn't that feel better?"

"yes…"

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite hear that…"

"Yes! Jeez! Happy?"

"Why yes. Yes I am."

By this point, Tori had walked between sofas and asked, "Why are you here?"

Jade shrugged, "Nothin' better to do…"

Sitting on the empty sofa, Tori sighed. "Wow, do I feel special!"

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere, Vega. And it's not like that. Like I said yesterday, I did like how you handled Cheryl Buttface and her drones. I heard part of your…declaration of war against them if they did anything." Tori's mind leapt to the questions, _When did she…? How did she hear me whispering to…? Damn, she's good._

"I will repeat myself. I was impressed. And, yes, before you become a bitch about it, I again say I was impressed. That's at least a half-dozen times in less than a week. That's more than when you started at HA two years ago.

"Anyway, I could've gone to hang out with Cat and Sam but, I thought…"

"Thought what?"

"Jeez, Vega. I thought I'd rather hang with you. Alright?"

Tori was flummoxed. "I… Well, yeah… I was liking the non-Trina quiet… But…I'm really glad you're here… Jade, you're always welcome here… And I… Shut up!"

Jade barked out a laugh, "Well, since you're so sure… You know, if you'd rather, I could still go to Venice and…"

"NO! I, uh, I mean… No, you don't have to."

"Relax, Vega. I didn't really want to head over there anyway." Tori smiled. For a moment until Jade's next question. "You have anything to eat here? Can you even cook? Or should we just go with delivery?'

"Jade!?"

"What? You're not exactly known for your culinary abilities."

"Well, if _someone_ would read a recipe correctly…" With a resigned sigh, Tori nodded, "Yeah, you're right." She remembered the time she burned Ramen noodles and ruined one of her mother's pots. She reminded herself, _All you had to do was take the pot off the burner…_

After a few minutes going over the delivery menus the Vegas had amassed, Tori held up one and asked, "So?"

"Nah…"

Holding another, "How 'bout…?"

"No…"

"This?"

"No way in the Nine Gates of Hell!"

"Jezz! Wanna… Okay, Karokey-Dokie or Nozu? Or not?"

"Nail on the head, Vega! Not! No delivered sushi!"

"Why not? Far East delivers… And they're fast."

"Not what I meant. Delivered sushi delivered! It's not…

"You say cold, I'm throwing you out!"

"Vega, you couldn't throw out junk mail. But sushi gets warm when you wait for delivery," Jade sneered at Tori childishly, "And, if the joint isn't good, the crap can be slimy…"

"Uggh… I suppose it's true…"

"Okay, let's go," Jade stated as she effortlessly glided up from the couch.

"What? Where?"

"Dinner, doofus! What have we been talking about for the past five minutes?"

Nozu wasn't too busy and they got places at the bar fairly quickly.

"Hey ladies! Welcome back. Happy Anniversary…"

 _I didn't realize that but this is the first time we've been here since our 'date'_ , Tori thought to herself. _At least just the two of us._

"NO!" Jade yelled at the bartender – the same who was there on their fake date the year before.

"Don't mind my _girlf_ riend," Tori said apologetically even as she gave Jade an evil smile.

"Vega, I'm not your friend and I'm definitely not your girlfriend! I gotta wazz. Order me some tea. The regular dark stuff, not that freakish green swamp water you like"

"It's not swamp water! It's actually good for you!"

As Jade headed towards the ladies' room, the bartender came back, "Um…I know a set of stairs if you wanna throw…"

He couldn't finish as Tori started laughing hard. When she calmed down, she ordered their drinks and a couple of appetizers.

* * *

A little over three hours, and four duets, later, back at Casa Vega, Jade yawned, "I'm going to crash…"

"Huh? Here?"

"Yeah, we can get an early start at your new life as a person who drives."

"Well… Okay. The guest room has a futon…"

"No! Not sleeping on one of those medieval torture devices!"

"It's not medieval… Kee-rist! Alright, you can sleep in Trina's room…"

"NO! I can't stand the idea of all those pictures of _Her_ staring at me all night." Jade paused and asked, "'Kee-rist!'? What are you, my grandfather?"

Tori shook her head. Then she started her next suggestion, "Well…"

"Not your parents' room. Smells like old people."

Tori stared for a moment, "How do you know I was thinking…? And it smells fine in there! They're not old. Just older. And…"

"Of course it smells fine to you," Jade cut in, ending Tori's latest mini-ramble.

"I'll sleep in your room."

"Okay, the bed's big enough."

"NO! I don't share! Sleep in the Air Raid Siren's room…"

"Ugh…" Tori grunted, thinking of all the pictures of Trina staring at _her._

"No, I'll take the other bedroom…"

"Whatever!"

"Alright, we've got to get an early start tomorrow."

"Fine. Good night, Jade."

* * *

An early start commenced after 10 AM.

"Vega, get your ass up!"

"Huh? Wha…?"

"I want breakfast!"

"Wha… Huh? I'm…"

"Wake up! I want breakfast and coffee. Fortunately, your parents like coffee too." Tori noticed Jade had her father's World's Best Cop mug as Jade continued, "But you have no eggs, no bacon, no sausage, no anything... Need I go on?"

"What…?"

"God, Vega! Wake your ass up!"

Tori groaned as she started to get up. Her back was killing her and there was a weird ache near her right kidney. Maybe Jade was right about the futon. _Not that I'll ever admit it._

"Oh!" she moaned as she tried to stand up.

"See? I was right about that damned Asian killer!"

Ignoring Jade's comment, Tori suggested, "What about ce…cereal?"

"You have a crappy selection. I want Cinnamon Toast Squares!"

"Wh…why?"

"Why wouldn't I want cannibal cereal?"

"Canni… What?"

"Cannibal cereal. Watch the commercials. The cinnamon squares are always eating each other!"

Tori, finally shaking the last cobwebs from her head, sighed, stretched, then said, "Okay, we'll go out to…wherever. Just lemme take a shower and…"

"Please do, Vega. You reek!" Jade lied. Actually she always liked how Tori smelled – perfumed or not.

This exchange was followed by breakfast at Lenny's then a coffee boost from Jet Brew. From there, they headed east towards the cemetery.

Jade approached a stop sign and slowed slightly before rolling through the intersection.

"Jade!"

The calm reply, "Yes?"

"You didn't stop!"

"I take those as suggestions."

"Suggestions?! It's the law! You're supposed to stop for a full two seconds before going on!"

"Guess you really did ace that written exam," Jade taunted.

They turned into the famous Forest Lawn Cemetery, home of the remains of many of the legends of Hollywood. They pulled past the gates and Jade parked. Switching sides, Tori was behind the wheel and Jade riding shotgun.

Jade warned, "Don't ask!"

Tori asked, "Ask what?"

"Ask to stop and stare at stars' memorials."

"Why not?" the singer whined.

"'Cause your parents will be home before us! And they're not due back until Monday."

"Jade…"

"Look Vega, once you have a license, you'll be able to head out here whenever you want."

"But I thought you'd be into looking at graves."

"Just drive!"

Tori started out slowly, even below the occasional posted sign showing a speed limit of 15 miles per hour.

"Vega, you can speed up a bit," Jade suggested, in a low voice. She hated being in a slow car. Finally, after a couple of minutes, she repeated her statement.

"Jade, I'm just being careful…" Tori argued as they reached a split in the road.

Even as Tori turned right, Jade said, "No! I said left!"

"You didn't say anything," Tori responded.

"Guess I didn't say it. Consider it a test of your reaction time."

"My reaction time is fine!"

Even as the words left her mouth, Tori saw a funeral procession lined up along the road.

"Jade…" Tori muttered worriedly.

"Just take it easy, Vega. Pass them slowly. And keep an eye out for kids and runaway wheelchairs!"

"Ha-ha!" Tori replied in a flat tone.

As they passed one of the cars, the driver started to pull out. Tori slammed on the brakes even as Jade seemed to stomp on the floorboard of the passenger seat.

The car continued past as Jade jumped out and yelled, "HEY ASSHOLE! I HOPE YOU"RE CUT FROM THE WILL!"

"JADE!"

"Shut up and drive," Jade said, ignoring the curious, and in some cases, agreeing stares of the mourners.

They spent the next couple of hours as Tori drove around the curving lanes of the world-famous cemetery. Several times, Jade had Tori stop and pretend to parallel park or to back up for fifty feet or so. A three-point turn, a U-turn, and how to parallel park on a slope – uphill and downhill. Every time Tori forgot to use the turn indicator, or didn't slow at intersections, Jade let her know. Tori kept biting the inside of her cheek to avoid snarling a response to Jade every time criticism was raised.

 _She's right, anyway._

Finally, as they once again approached the gates of the celebrated cemetery, Tori pulled to the side and switched seats with Jade.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Jade responded as she turned onto South Glendale. Just a short distance along, she jogged over to Los Feliz Boulevard and on west towards the Hollywood Hills.

Finally, as they turned onto Franklin Avenue, Tori asked, "How did I do?"

Earlier, Jade had noted, silently, that Tori was a good driver. Instead of admitting that, she replied, "You can use some work."

Jade questioning why she didn't admit Tori was good behind the wheel and Tori trying to figure out what she did wrong.

They ended at Highland Avenue. Jade turned right, heading north up the slope of the road. Soon Highland became Cahuenga even as they paralleled US Highway 101 towards the Valley.

Shortly after, they reached the turn off for the east end of Mulholland Drive. Jade turned onto famous road and immediately parked under and old, spreading tree.

"Get out!"

"Jade!?" Tori was surprised. _At least this isn't as remote as that creepy park_. _I can practically walk home – if I wanted to take several hours to do so._

Instead of replying, Jade got out, walked around the car to open the passenger door. "Out!"

"Jade, c'mon…"

"Vega, get out of the car!"

"WHY?!"

Savoring Tori's panic for a long moment, Jade waited, watching the apprehension on Tori's face, then smiled as she said, "You can't very well drive in that seat!"

"Drive?"

"Yep!" As Tori got out, Jade said, "You're gonna run Mulholland. At the speed limit at your slowest. Or, better yet, speeding…"

They were back in the car, Tori in the driver's seat and Jade riding shotgun. Jade cleared her throat twice then said, "Vega… Ah… I gotta tell you… You actually… You did…great back in the cemetery. But I want to give you the acid test. You drive Mulholland and you're ready for the DMV.

"Um… Okay."

"Just take it easy on the turns. They can be hairy."

"Yeah, Dad took me here years ago – he used to patrol the drive and missed driving along it. Took Trina and me when I was like…ten or eleven."

"Yeah, yeah. Blah-blah-blah… Boring story…" Jade sneered. "Oh, and Vega?"

"Yeah?"

"You drive us off the road, I'll kill you!"

"What if we both die?" Tori laughed. She had been feeling more comfortable around Jade the past couple of days and realized she didn't take the moody girl as seriously as she had even a week before.

"Then my ghost will torment your ghost for eternity," Jade promised. "Now drive the drive!"

The next eight miles passed with Jade telling Tori to slow down or speed up or watch the curve. Out of the corner of her eye, Tori occasionally saw Jade pressing the non-existent brake pedal on the passenger side as she took a curve too fast.. That gave her cause to smile, but she managed to do so on the far side of her face.

"Wipe that half-smile off your face, Vega!"

 _Damn it!_

At the intersection with Benedict Canyon Drive, Jade yelled, "TURN LEFT, VEGA!"

Instead, Tori slammed on the brakes, throwing both of them forward against their seatbelts.

"Way to go, Vega! You bruised one of my girls!"

"And you made my heart skip a beat! Again!"

The argument would've gone on but for the bright red, 1980s model Ferrari 208 GTS that came up behind them blaring the horn.

Tori quickly waved an apology as she turned left onto Benedict Canyon. Jade leaned out the passenger window and yelled, "GET OFF OUR ASSES, YOU MAGNUM WANNABE!"

Benedict Canyon Drive sloped down from the Hills to Sunset Boulevard. Near the turnoff, the road had two hard switchbacks which Tori enjoyed as she tried to take them about ten miles per hour over the posted speed limit. Successfully.

As Tori laughed at her success, Jade joined in, "Very good, Tori!"

Her smile widened at Jade's compliment.

At the bottom of Benedict Canyon, Tori turned left again and they followed Sunset until they turned again, heading up into the Hollywood Hills.

Pulling into her driveway, Tori got out and walked around to the passenger side as Jade stepped out. "Thank you, Jade! This was great! Even with your occasional cardiac-inducing moments, this was much less stressful than riding with Dad."

"Well, he is a cop, Vega!"

Tori smiled at the dark girl and handed her the keys. "Well, thank you. I actually had fun."

Jade nodded and seemed to hesitate.

"You wanna come in? We can watch a movie or…"

"Well… I suppose I could change my plans… If you really want me to."

Rather than continue the farce, Tori grabbed Jade's wrist and led her into the house.

As Tori got them drinks, Jade grabbed the remote and yelled, "Alright!"

"What?"

"TCM is showing the original _The Thing From Another World_! It's a classic!"

Settling on the other sofa, Tori watched the old sci-fi movie with Jade. Following that, the afternoon of alien encounter movies wrapped up with _The Day The Earth Stood Still_.

"I love this movie!" Tori said,

"I know, right? The Keanu Reeves version can't hold a candle to the original. Only Millennials are really fans of that tripe."

"Um, I think we're Millennials."

"Then Millennials with no taste."

"Agreed!" Tori acknowledged with a smile.

Several hours, and several movies later, with a large, half-empty pizza box open on the table before them, Jade and Tori were now sitting together on one of the sectional sofas. When she moved over to sit next to Tori, Jade claimed it was just easier to get to the pizza. Tori nodded in agreement but also thought Jade was finally willing to allow Tori access into her tight ring of friends.

They were watching an old Hitchcock movie, _The Lady Vanishes_ , on TCM. They had already watched _In The Heat of the Night_ on _The Essentials_. Jade admitted, "I'm impressed. I never saw this before, only the clichéd quotes and scenes. When it all comes together, it's a very good drama. Great slice-of-southern-life murder mystery from the Civil Rights years. Sidney Poitier and Rod Steiger are awesome in this movie!"

"Glad I could broaden your horizons, Jade."

That earned Tori a sneer before Jade grabbed another slice.

Tori paid that back later. Between movies, Jade got up to use the bathroom and Tori sprinkled crushed pepper on the last slice. Ultimately, she was disappointed – all Jade did was tighten her eyes for a second before resuming eating.

Tori's phone chimed. She saw it was Sandra. Quickly answering, Tori said, "Sandy? Is everything okay? Did those two… Oh! Really? Yeah, that's great! No, I don't think so… Lemme ask Jade.

Tori covered the phone's small speaker as she spoke to Jade. "Sandy's at Karaoke Dokey with Lara and Kara. Guess they were legit about being friends with her… Anyway, they wanna know if I – we wanna join them?"

Jade grunted then said, "I dunno. I'm pretty comfortable here. You wanna?"

Tori smiled, glad Jade wanted to continue to hang out with her, "No, not tonight."

Jade nodded then took a drink of her Wahoo.

"Hey, Sandy? No, not tonight. Long day so we're just gonna hang here. Maybe next time? Yeah, I can see doing it next Saturday." Tori glanced at Jade who just shrugged, "Jade will be there too." Suddenly Tori turned bright red as she exclaimed, "No! She's not my girlfriend!"

* * *

Post-script: This was pretty much a stand-alone story which is why it's far less intense than the other chapters. I had written this but it failed as a stand-alone and sat in my file for a long time. I wanted a lighter interlude in Bully and saw this. Some judicious changes in part 2 and this fit in well. Now, if I could only figure out what to do with the other 326 story fragments… (Just kidding, only a couple of dozen.)


	4. Chapter 4 Rearing Her Ugly Head

Disclaimer: _Victorious_ and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Summary: She's back!

* * *

After Tori hung up from Sandy, Jade would not let go of Tori's outburst about not being her girlfriend. "You know, I heard you at Nozu denying our anniversary to the goon behind the bar."

"It wasn't an anniversary!"

"But that was our first 'date' a year ago," Jade replied, overdone mock hurt on her face, even as she used her fingers for air quotes.

"We're not girlfriends!"

"Denial isn't just a river in…"

"EGYPT! I knooow!" Tori ranted. "Give it a rest, okay?"

"Lemme see…" Jade looked thoughtful for a moment then says, "Nah! Too much fun!"

The kidding went on for another hour when Tori finally announced, "Time for bed!"

"Okay. Want to sleep with me, _girl_ friend?"

"Oh GOD!"

"It's that or the Asian torture bed, the room of a thousand Trinas or an old people's room. Which smells like old people."

"Ja-ade!"

Tori finally agreed to sleep in her bed with Jade. Jade stipulated only with the futon's body pillow between them. "I don't want my _girl_ friend groping me in my sleep."

"I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"Whatever, Vega…"

* * *

It was a week after the bullying incident and Cheryl Budd was allowed back in school. She found her support group had dwindled down to just herself. Even worse - to her - her former cronies were apparently pals with that frosh bitch who started it all.

Unintentionally sounding like a movie cliché, she stated, "This will not stand!"

Not-so-coincidentally, that morning, after a busy night of texting by Cheryl (her parents, from New York, had the maid take her cell for the length of her suspension), hateful posts started appearing on the Slap. Some were directed at Tori Vega, some at Kara and Lara but most were targeting Sandy. They were mean, ugly and often just plain nasty.

The second day of these posts, Tori cornered Cheryl, "Okay, bitch! Guess a week's suspension and the looming detention wasn't enough. Seems it's time to take you down a peg or five!"

"Try it Vega, you spic bitch! I'll sue you for everything I can squeeze out of your family – even your father's LAPD pension."

Rather than cower as Cheryl expected, Tori sneered, "Guess I'll have to find another way to get you to leave the poor girl alone! Don't worry. I'm pretty inventive."

"No, you aren't!" Cheryl challenged.

"Alright, maybe I'm not but, as I told you a while ago, I am friends with Jade West."

From behind, came a voice that caused Cheryl to pause. "Guess what, bitch? We really are friends!"

~flashback~

Tori had been awakened the night before when her phone went off. Just after midnight. Her sleep-filled voice was stumbling to find words as she answered, "He…helll... Hello?"

"T…tori? It's…it's S…Sandy…" The girl was obviously crying. "S…orry for calling so…so late…"

"Hey, Sandy, it's okay. What happened?"

"I… I got…texts about…"

"Sandy, I know. I've seen them and the others."

"People now think I'm… I'm a terrorist b…bitch! And a d…dyke rug-mun…muncher! That my parents… My parents aren't my real ones. I'm an Arab orphan and a lesbian and a drug smuggler and… I'm faking my cancer for sympathy and… God! So many hateful things. The latest was that I should just die and save everyone from my sinful ways!"

"Sshhh… Sandy! It's gonna be okay. Please stop crying. Listen to me. I know none of that is true. Jade knows it too. So do Kara and Lara. No one will. And we'll make sure everyone else does too!

"Please, take it easy. Okay?"

"O…okay. But Tori, they aren't st…stopping…"

"Sandy, listen to me. Are they coming from the same person?" Tori knew the answer but wanted to make the freshman see it too.

The young girl was calming down, "I don't know… Wait… No, different people every time."

"But look at the spelling, the words, it's the same writer, right? So they're from the same person… No, I can't prove it…"

Even though she was having problems articulating it thanks to the sleep fuzziness in her head, Tori knew it had to be one person, but how to prove it.? "Sandy, are you okay? Want me to come over?"

"I… Yes… No. Tori, I appreciate it but… I have to deal with this myself."

Tori closed her eyes, trying to stem the angry tears she wanted to shed for her young friend's torment. But she managed a strong voice as she said, "Alright. But, it's not just you. It's also okay if you have problems coping. And remember, if you need anything, call me! If you want to…harm yourself or…or… Or worse, please call me! First! Right away! Okay? Just like tonight."

"I'm not going to…" Tori heard a deep, sobbing breath over the phone before Sandy said, "Okay. I will call you."

"Sandy? For tonight, just turn off your phone. Okay? Leave it off until tomorrow when you see me. Will you do that?"

"Yes," Sandy replied. "Thank you, Tori."

"Sandy? I mean it! Don't pay attention to any of this crap again! And call me if you need me. Or come here. Or I can come over. Anytime. I do mean anytime at all. Even if it's really early in the morning. I'm serious! Call me. Okay?"

"O…okay."

David Vega, just coming off his rotational second shift, heard Tori speaking and knocked on his daughter's door. "Tori?"

"Come in Daddy."

Hearing her greeting had David aware this might be something more than a prom – prome – dress problem or a boyfriend. "Daddy? Is everything okay?"

"No. My friend Sandy? She's being bullied on-line now. Texts so far but I'm expecting Slap posts soon. Maybe even Twitter and Facebook.

"She made so much progress in the past week, once that bitch was suspended. But now, she's really upset… I talked her down but…"

"Well, given the situation, I'm going to pass on the cussing." David smiled and added, "I'm proud of you, little girl. You stand by your friend. You need anything… I mean anything, tell me. Okay?"

"Thanks Dad."

"So?"

"Dunno yet, Dad. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie. Good night."

As he closed Tori's door, David made a mental note to contact the cybercrimes unit in the morning.

~end flashback~

Cheryl, already far paler than Jade, turned even whiter. But her eyes were locked on Tori's as she stated, "You two have nothing on me!"

"You called Tori a spic bitch! That alone could get you tossed out of here on your ear," Jade said.

"Or worse…" Tori stated with a wide grin.

With a happy smile, Jade held up her raven-black PearPhone. "And guess who got your hate speech recorded?"

"Your word against mine. No proof. That could be a doctored recording. As a matter of fact, I know you made that up! I never said it! So, like I said, you have nothing on me," Cheryl sneered, inwardly raging at her stupidly-timed slur. Not that she felt any different, just worried that she said too much.

"Alright, Cheryl. Maybe we don't have anything. Not yet," Tori acknowledged, focusing on Cheryl's stare. "But, our friend Sinjin is a techno-geek."

" _The_ Techno-geek," Jade added.

"Yeah, as if you could find proof! I'm not falling for this bullshit!" Cheryl sneered. "You want to fight me? I'll crucify you!"

"Try it, bitch!" Jade replied.

Finally, Cheryl dropped her gaze but managed to strut off, pausing for a moment when she passed her former friends. Whispering to them, she then laughed and went on.

The two paled as their former queen left them.

As Tori and Jade came up to them, Kara was holding a sobbing Lara.

"Kara. Lara, what did she say?"

Lara replied, "Tha-that we're dykes an…and she'll expose us if we… We…"

"I can't believe I looked up to her," Kara added, stroking her friend's back as her friend's voice trailed off. There was real anger in Kara's voice.

"That's stupid," Jade said, regarding Cheryl's taunt.

"Yes, it is. Lara, Kara, I don't care if it's true. No one here will either. This is Hollywood Arts – the most progressive school in the city. Maybe the country..."

Kara said, "Thank you Tori. And Jade. The real world doesn't always see things that clearly. So, whether its true or not, this kind of thing can follow us…"

~flashback~

Unfortunately, due to a major drug bust in Crenshaw, David was tied up the day after his talk with Tori. When he did manage to call CCU, well after normal office hours, he got an over-night staffer. She told him the senior detectives that were still in the office were working on a large, municipal hack attack – something about a potential threat to the electrical grid. He left a message, which he was sure would disappear into limbo.

Tori didn't say anything, in fact, she was asleep when he checked on her after getting home following his shift that night. Since he hadn't heard anything, he hoped she was able to deal with it. He rarely told her but he knew she was a very capable young woman - especially for her age when most teens were far less focused or capable. _Capable twice!_ _Damn, I repeated myself! The captain would have my tail if I did that in a report. Damn English major! Just be a cop…_

David walked down the hall with a small, somewhat vindictive smile on his face.

Still, this second day, he didn't want to chance it and called CCU before he left home for division headquarters.

"Computer Crimes Unit, Officer Stanson speaking."

"This is Detective David Vega," David replied, giving his badge number for verification. "I'm in the North Hollywood Division. A friend of my daughter is getting nasty texts. This after a serious bullying attack last week at her school, Hollywood Arts."

"Hollywood Arts? Hmmm... I have family there… Anyway, this involve a crime?"

"No. No charges were brought in the earlier incident."

"Well, we normally handle large-scale data theft - hacking, network intrusion and high-dollar internet fraud. Additionally, we provide forensic support to the rest of the force trying to access victims' or suspects' hardware – PCs, tablets, cell phones – that kind of thing. But we need a warrant or an arrest to delve into suspects' hardware."

Knowing that, David sighed as he asked, "Who should I contact? I'm afraid my daughter will become a target as well. If she's not already."

Stanson replied, "I understand. I have a son and daughter in high school and this kind of thing – on-line bullying - scares the crap out of me as a parent. But the CCU isn't… See, like I said, the problem is that no crime has been committed.

"Listen, I suggest you and your daughter track the contacts. Her friend should too. Lot of these internet bullies think they're smarter than they are. If the problem escalates to some illegal acts, call me," Stanson said, giving David his direct number.

"Thanks, Officer."

"No problemo, Detective."

"How'd the power grid investigation go," David asked, curious, and concerned, about what he'd heard the night before.

"Turns out it was a hoax. Some Millennial thought he could con the city out of money with a fake threat. Once we got into it, the cyber aspect fell apart. He barely knows how to use Windows 8."

David barked out a laugh, "Me too!"

"Yep, it's a crap OS," Stanson replied.

Before David could disconnect the call, Stanson spoke up, "Detective, you did say Hollywood Arts?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"My cousin's son and daughter go there. Courtney is a sophomore and sweet as anything, but kinda shy. The boy, her brother, well, he's a good kid but a little weird. He's a genius with tech – computers, electrical gear, cameras - all sorts of stuff. His name is Sinjin Van Cleef. You might check with him."

"What if he's the one?"

"Like I said, he's a little weird. Maybe more than a little. But I don't think he'd be doing this. He was the victim of bullying in grade school and has an intense hatred of bullies. No, he'd only bully bulliers. And, in my opinion, he knows more about cybertech than most of the people in our unit. Hell, probably than most of the geeks up in Silicon Valley. If you'd like, I can call him. Off duty or course."

"Thank you again, Officer. I appreciate the tip. And the unofficial help."

~end flashback~

Tori saw Sinjin and Burf talking by the stairs. "Hey, Sinjin! You got a second?"

"I have a century for you Tori."

"Eew… No! Sorry but… Look, this is important."

"Another prop to hide in? Or you want me to rig the prome voting again? Oh! Wrong Vega…"

"Huh? What? The prome voting…?" Tori paused, closing her eyes to help focus on the matter at hand, then said, "No! Whatever! What I need is…"

The sound of a police siren rang out. "Excuse me a minute. It's my cousin," Sinjin interrupted, pulling out his PearPhone. "Hey, Officer Ted! Whatever it is, I didn't do it! You know tape can be doctored. Oh, no, nothing. Just…a joke. Yes? Really…" Sinjin's eyes focused on Tori again. "Yeah. I know her. Yeah. Sure. Oh, it'll be a piece of cake. Sure! Okay. Thanks, Officer Ted."

Tori looked puzzled as Sinjin hung up. "My second cousin. He's a cop with LAPD Cyber-Crimes. Did you know your father called him?"

"No. Why?"

"Asked me to talk to you. Something about cyber bullies." Then Sinjin's voice dropped and he snarled, "I hate bullies!"

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Quickly, Tori told him about the problem. The background was well-known throughout the school as Tori became a local legend after the initial altercation the week before. As a result, she was able to focus on the latest problem.

"So, you think Cheryl is the problem? Not a surprise. I think I can help. I'll need Sandra's phone. I think I can track the texts back to the texter's IP."

"Eye pee? Sounds disgusting," Tori said.

"I.P. Stands for Internet Protocol." As soon as Sinjin explained, she felt like smacking her forehead. She knew that from her old Intro To Computer class at Sherwood.

Still, Sinjin explained, "An IP is a specific quartet of one to three number sets that are automatically assigned to hardware. Chances are, she's got a static IP, not dynamic. Dynamic IPs are common on LAN systems like the school's network. I don't think Cheryl's tech savvy enough to have a LAN setup. Or to use the masking methods hackers can use. Even if she does, I can at least narrow down the source location. Her neighborhood or, if it's HA's network, that'll help you prove it was her. May only be circumstantial though."

"Okay, Sinjin. Let me know. I'll make it worth your while." Seeing the look on the boy's face, Tori added, "Eew! Not that! I mean a cash reward."

"Ah well…" he sighed. Then he said, "I don't need money. My family's loaded. And I recently sold a patent to Frisco Technologies. But, maybe I could…get a date with Sandra?"

Tori was surprised even as she smiled, "I can…talk to her. No guarantees though. Will you still do it?"

"As long as I have a chance." Sinjin started to turn away then stopped, "Heck, I'll do it anyway. I _hate_ bullies!"

"Thanks, Sinjin! Congratulations on the sale of…whatever it was…"

* * *

Shortly after Tori left Sinjin, he called his cousin to let him know what was going on. Officer Ted promised to lend what help he could, unofficially, if necessary.

"Thanks, Officer Ted. If this is hairier than I expect, I'll call you." Sinjin paused then added, "Yeah, I'll let you know either way."

His next class was a fairly elementary computer coding class – to Sinjin, this stuff was kindergarten-level while the other students were constantly moaning about how hard it was. Figuring they knew enough about computers from their daily texting, it was an easy A. Not.

But he had to take care of academic requirements and he had no real interest in any of the other upper level science classes. So this class gave him an hour of free time to work on whatever he wanted. And unlimited access to the school's IT set up.

Sinjin sat in the computer lab with the rest of the class and began to work on his cyber-tracking skills – creating the basic search program he'd be able to use once he had Sandy's phone. He had downloaded an IP locator app on his home network but he also liked to rely on his own skills. Sinjin thought it might help his standing with Sandra if he did this himself, using his skills and not some specialized software.

* * *

Sandy gave her phone to Tori before lunch. Tori passed it on with the unlock code. Sinjin promised he'd have it back to the younger girl shortly.

As the girls sat down to lunch with the rest of Tori's 'gang' – Sandy and the former minions took the empty seats on the far side of their circular table - Sinjin returned to the cyberlab and started to work on the trace. A DOS order in the system command prompt couldn't work with the phone's OS, operating system, so, using a specific USB cable link, he slaved the phone to his system as an external drive and used that to try his modified 'tracert' command on the PC's OS hard drive and the peripheral drives, including the tethered cell phone.

The boy was gratified, but disappointed, when the trace route came back to Southern California with little deviation. He was kind of hoping for some globe-trotting route between numerous servers, if only for the challenge. Then a Slap post gave him the specific IP he was looking for.

"YES!"

* * *

Meanwhile, during lunch, the same Slap message that gave Sinjin the proof her was looking for, sent out an automated tone to indicate a new post. Tori and her friends all opened it about the same time – except Robbie who still didn't have a real phone. He and Rex looked over Andre's shoulder.

"That BITCH!" Tori yelled.

A video showed Tori hugging Sandy which was intercut with carefully edited and non-explicit scenes of a brunette with another girl in bed making love.

"My God!" Beck exclaimed.

"She doesn't even look like you," Andre commented.

"Wow!" Then Jade smacked Robbie's head. "OW!"

"Hot stuff…" Rex managed before the dark one tore his head off and threw it far away.

Cat shook her head, her face showing how shocked she was. She glanced at Tori who glared right back at her. With a twitch-like wink, the faux redhead said, "Okay, I get it. It's not you."

Lara and Kara were hugging Sandy from both sides, trying to calm the girl. Both muttered to her consolingly.

By this time, the entire Asphalt Café was in an uproar with students and staff all talking over each other about the video while looking over at their table.

Jade stood up on the table, intentionally stepping on Robbie's slice of pizza, and whistled loudly, bringing shocking silence for a moment.

"ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP! THIS VIDEO IS FAKE! LOOK AT IT! THE BRUNETTE'S HAIR IS TOO SHORT. THE OTHER GIRL IS BLONDE, NOT BALD! AND THAT BEDROOM? CHEAP PORN SET IN THE VALLEY. OR A NORTHRIDGE GIRL'S BEDROOM!"

The last brought a laugh from the crowd. Suddenly the Slap lit up with comments on the video – all from Hollywood Arts folks who heard Jade, and echoing what Jade had just shouted. Those comments soon overwhelmed the negative post and the few, dirty, supportive posts.

As she sat down, Tori looked at her and said, "Thanks, Jade."

"Yeah, whatever…" But she threw a quick, small smile at Tori.

* * *

By the end of the lunch, Sinjin had what he needed but didn't see Tori until the end of the day. He found Tori at her locker. "Got it! Cheryl is the source of all those texts. I should be able to prove she made those videos too, with enough time to get into the Slap servers. Or…if I can get to her PC…"

"Oh Sinjin!" Tori shouted as she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Oooh…" he moaned.

"Nooo…" Tori backed up. Then she saw Sandy and smiled. "Hey! Sandy!"

"H…hi Tori. H…hi Sin…Sinjin."

"Sinjin did it! He tracked the texts back to Cheryl!"

Sandy hugged Sinjin, holding him tightly as she half-sobbed, "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

Sinjin's eyes were bugging behind his glasses and Tori nodded at him.

"Um… Sandy… Uh… W…would you like to…to go… Ummm… Go out with me?"

Sandy stepped back, staring at Sinjin like he had two heads. It was a look he was used to and suddenly felt like crawling into the janitor's closet. Then she asked, "M…me? You want to…go out with me? W…why? I'm…"

Her hand moved up to the blue bandana as Sinjin nodded, "Yeah… I… You're very pretty. Even without hair. I mean… I'm very impressed by how…how strong you've been through all this. Not just this but the chemo and… And, I would be…" Not able to find the right word, he hopefully glanced at Tori who tried to mouth the word 'honored'. "I would be…on red?" Tori shook her head and mouthed the word again. "No! I'd be honored to take you out."

Sandy glanced at Tori who smiled and nodded.

"I suppose… No, I… I mean, yes, I will go out with you! Tomorrow night?"

"WOOOOOOO!" Sinjin yelled and tried to backflip, landing on his butt. Tori and Sandy started to laugh and Sinjin joined in. Then, after the girl helped him up, he led Sandy back to her locker.

Stopping in the main hall, he yelled, "TORI! CATCH!"

A flash drive came flying through the air to smack her in the forehead.

"Nice catch, Vega!" Jade said as she knelt down to retrieve the small storage drive. She handed it to Tori, saying, "Here. Next time either duck or try to catch it. Oh! And don't try out for the baseball team."

"We don't have a baseball team!"

"Whatever. C'mon Vega, let's take this to Dubois and Lane. I have my recording of her calling you a…spic too. Let's get that bitch out of here."

Tori nodded then said, "Hey! This _is_ proof of bullying. Dad can take it and get her charged for hate crimes!"

"Step two! But yeah, she has plagued the Earth for eighteen years so she gets banged as an adult!"

"Banged?"

"Oh yeah! A sweet, young thang lahk thaht? She'll be fray-esh meat t'all tha dye-ikes in tha hoosegow!"

Tori couldn't help but laugh as she weakly argued, "I do not talk like that!"

The two headed up the stairs to the admin offices, laughing and acting nothing like the younger versions of themselves when Tori joined the school two years before.

"So, Vega. Wanna grab some dinner tonight?"

Glancing at Jade, expecting this to be another 'girlfriend' joke, she warily asked, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"NO!" Jade glared at her, then grinned cheekily, "But if you play your cards right…"

* * *

 **Note:** This was going to be a four-part story but there will be another chapter. Just couldn't end it here.


	5. Chapter 5 Aftermath

**Part 5**

 **Aftermath**

Disclaimer: _Victorious_ and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Summary: Jade and Tori get their justice but their 'date' fails. Or does it?

 **Note: This took a little longer but I didn't have it planned when I wrote the 1** **st** **four chapters. The last part will follow soon as it's almost done.**

* * *

"Play my cards right?" Tori replied.

"Yeah, no dealing from the bottom of the deck like that last poker game at your place."

"That was you!"

"Oh… Yeah, it was," Jade giggled evilly. Then, in a faked huff, she stated, "Well, I'm not going to stand here to let you remind me of things I did. Let's go see Lane and Helen!"

Jade stomped up the stairs, steps echoing loudly thanks to her paratrooper boots. With a resigned sigh, Tori followed. Then she paused, _A date? I'm going on a date with Jade?_

Jade tossed a comment over her shoulder, "Yes, a date. Wear something nice. I'll be by at 6:30."

 _Wait! How did she know…?_ Before Tori could finish that thought, they were at Lane's door.

Lost in her thoughts, Tori almost ran into the counselor as he was leaving his office.

"Oh, hey girls!"

"Lane! We got it!"

With a deep sigh, Lane asked, "Got what?"

"Proof," Jade replied.

"Proof? Of what?"

"Oh man…" Jade pinched the bridge of her nose as she moaned.

"Cheryl. And her bullying," Tori said, as she finally got her head back in the moment.

"And hate-speak," Jade threw in.

Another sigh. Lane knew he wasn't getting out of the school any time soon as he led the girls to the principal's office.

Helen listened to the recording of Cheryl's insulting Tori's heritage then looked at the evidence on the flash drive. Most was over her head but, with the help of Huber, the computer science teacher who she called in before he left the school, she got enough of an understanding.

"She gone!" Helen announced happily. "I wanted that…grunch out of my school but I didn't have a good enough reason to buck the school board. But now… That's it! I just needed this kinda proof."

Then she mourned, "Bye-bye, new theater…"

* * *

Over an hour later, Jade was leading Tori out to her car. The plan was to drop Tori off. They could both get ready for dinner then she'd be back to pick up the singer.

As they got in Jade's car, Tori's phone went off. "Hello? Hi Mom. Aunt Sophie? I'd love to see her before her trip. Tonight? But Mom… Leaving tomorrow? I… Uh… Yeah, I'm on my way home. I know I'm late but… Mom, I'll tell you when I get home, okay?"

"Let me guess, you have plans?" Jade asked.

"Jade, I'm sorry but our 'date' has to be postponed," Tori stated, using her fingers for quote marks.

"Don't do that. I hate air quotes!"

"Jade, it's just that this is Aunt Sophie. She's my favorite aunt. She's flying to Nepal tomorrow and will be gone for a couple of months…"

"It's okay, Vega. We'll do it another time," Jade said in a very even voice.

* * *

The next morning, Cheryl was met at the door by Lane and escorted up to Principal DuBois' office. She had a smug expression on her face as she was led up to the administration area.

Shortly after the beginning of first period, two adults came into the empty school entry way. Empty but for Lane who was again by the main doors to meet them, "Mr. and Mrs. Budd? I'm Lane, the school guidance counselor."

"Where's my little girl?" the woman demanded. She was obviously the girl's mother but the years had not been kind to her. She easily looked fifteen years older than she was and her hair was now a dyed deep auburn to mask all the gray. Crows' feet were prominent and her mouth was little more than a tight line.

"That incident was handled! Bringing it up again is…" Lane held up a hand, stopping Mr. Budd's statement even as he noted Budd was heavy-set, balding and, apparently had blood pressure issues - given the redness in his face and his raspy breathing. While he did look like a man past the half-century mark, he also looked like a candidate for cardiac arrest or even a stroke.

Lane took all this in but didn't let that sway him, or show his hand. They had to hear about their daughter escalating the problem. He was almost certain they'd blame her completely and not any actions they took or should've taken when Cheryl was younger.

"Right this way…"

The man muttered, "This is all nonsense! I have an important meeting to attend. I hope this won't take long…"

Students passing Helen's office suite between first and second periods heard a lot of yelling. The small blonde administrative assistant was practically cowering behind her desk, her eyes wide and fearful behind her heavy-rimmed glasses.

During third period, Detective Stanson came to the school, took possession of the recording and the flash drive as well as Cheryl. He didn't cuff her or perp-walk her in front of the few other students in the halls. He did keep a firm grip on her upper arm as he led her to his car.

From Hollywood Arts, he drove to the Parker Center to have her processed. He could've gone to the local precinct but, due to one of the vic's family attachment there, he passed on that option. No chance of muddying the waters of this case.

Her parents followed even as her father was furiously arguing with some flunky over his PearPhone.

Soon after, a seizure warrant was issued and a patrol car was sent to the Budd home to retrieve any computers, software, recording media and peripheral storage devices. All this was taken to the CCU. A detail, headed by Stanson, dropped everything to work this case since it now directly involved a fellow officer's family.

Back at HA, by lunch, the tumult at school had quieted down but the rumors were flying.

The gang sat at their table, a seeming sea of calm amidst the gossip flaying fast and furious around the café.

"So, you guys wanna see _Anchorman 2_ Saturday?" Beck asked.

"Sounds cool," Andre said. Robbie and Cat both chimed in. Sandy, Lara and Kara all agreed.

"Wait. Do I have to see the first movie first?" Cat asked, then giggled.

"Yeah, Red," Beck replied, using his pet name for his new love. "I have it on DVD though. You can come by and watch it at my place…"

"Ooo…" Cat replied in a low tone, her eyes twinkling.

"Can I come too?" Robbie asked.

"NO!" simultaneously from Beck and Cat.

"Rob, you were showing so much growth," Rex said. "My neck is still sore," it added as the polished eyes glanced at Jade.

"What 'bout you two amigas?" Andre asked.

Jade growled, "Ugh, last time I heard that term, I ended up in a cheese wedge."

Before Tori could respond, a couple of students greeted her as they walked to their table.

"Hey, Tori Justice! 'Sup?"

"Hey, um, Jayson!"

"Don't mess with Victoria Justice!"

Tori smiled widely, "Yeah, better not, Lional!"

A few other students walked by with similar greetings. Jade was showing her impatience as she stabbed into her salad, through the Styrofoam to snap the plastic fork tines on the metal table.

Meanwhile, Tori was beaming. "Tori Justice! Victoria Justice! Justice Tori! Victorious in Justice!"

"Can it!" Jade growled.

"Why? I like it!" Tori protested.

"Because Victoria Justice sounds like a stupid character on some lame tweener superhero show on Dingo or Nickelanddime!"

A fellow senior called out, "Hey, Tori Justice!"

Jade stood up and yelled, "NO! NO MORE TORI JUSTICE CHIZ! HER NAME IS VEGA!"

"Meanie," Tori said.

"What?!"

"My _girl_ friend is a meanie!"

"First, ' _girl_ friend' is my joke. Second, I'm not mean!"

Beck laughed, "Ya kinda are!"

Jade glared but said nothing further. Beck turned to Tori, "So? You in?"

"Sure! Sounds like fun!" She turned to the girl next to her, "Jade? You wanna go?"

"No. I have plans…"

That said, she got up, threw the rest of her salad in the trash and went into the school over a half-hour before the rest of the students.

* * *

Tori was worried. The rest of the day, she didn't see or talk to Jade, except for Sikowitz' class. And the only talking was when they performed an ad-lib skit.

Jade was pulling out of the parking lot before Tori even got to her locker. Calls and texts went unanswered. This was a complete reversal of the past week or so when they talked at least once a day after school and texted for hours as they did homework.

So, Tori was waiting by Jade's locker Friday morning. The first bell rang but she ignored it. The final bell for first period rang but Tori didn't move.

Finally, fifteen minutes later, Jade came in. She saw Tori and started to turn around.

"Jade! Wait!"

An overdone sigh and she turned to face the singer. "What?"

"What's going on? You aren't returning my calls or texts. You come in late after storming off yesterday from lunch. Why? Did I do something?"

"I'm not mean," Jade said simply. "You said that yourself when all this chiz started."

"I meant what I said then. But you are kinda mean to your _friends_." She reached out and grabbed Jade's arm when the Goth turned away. "No! Talk to me! I'm your friend!"

Jade stood, staring at Tori, the anger in her eyes fading quickly. She took a deep breath and finally said, "I was starting to like you and really consider you a friend but…"

After a long pause, Tori asked, "But what?"

"You broke our date and…"

"Jade, I'm sorry. It was my aunt, she was…"

"You're still hanging onto that story?"

"What story? It's the truth. Aunt Sophie is very spiritual and went to Nepal hoping to meet the Dalai Lama. I couldn't blow off seeing her before she left. But, to make up for it, I was going to ask you to dinner if you'd have answered your phone last night!"

"Yeah, well…"

"Jade, it's the truth! I swear!"

"Alright, say that it is. You still said I was a meanie and made fun of me."

"Jade, we do that all the time. You do too. It's just friendly…um, banter. We're just having fun, all of us. You included. Usually."

"Well, this time…" Jade's voice faded off.

"This time what?" Tori asked. "Jade, you can tell me. Please."

"I… Shit!" Jade grabbed Tori's face gently in her hands and kissed the Latina.

Initially shocked, Tori froze then melted into the kiss. But, as she was about to embrace Jade, Jade pulled back.

"That's what! Now go ahead and make fun of me. Tell me what a dyke bitch I am or how…"

"Jade! JADE! SHUT UP!"

Falling silent, Jade stared at the tiled floor. Tori lifted her head and kissed Jade.

Finally, she nodded, "Me too."

Before they could do or say anything, a harsh voice sounded from the top of the stairs, "What in the Seven Bloody Hells of China are you two doing out here? Get. To. Class."

Before Dickers could hit them with detention, the girls ran down the hall towards their first classes.

* * *

Jade was waiting for Tori at the bright locker before lunch. Tori came up and a wide smile appeared when she saw Jade. "He-ey!"

"Um. Vega, about that…"

"Kiss?"

"Yeah, that. Can we keep it quiet for now?"

Looking a little confused, Tori asked, "Why?"

"I… I'm not ready to open up to…anyone yet. Hell, we haven't even gone on a date yet!"

"Okay, no one needs to know anything. For now. So, Jade West, will you go out with me tomorrow night?"

Jade barked a short laugh, "Yeah, okay. Guess I'm driving…"

"Yep! You'll pick me up at 6:30. And wear something nice!"

"Touché, Vega."

Tori smiled sweetly, "Victoria Justice has spoken!"

Jade growled as they headed to the Asphalt Café and lunch with their friends.

* * *

Tori tore her closet apart, looking for the right outfit. "God, my clothes suck!"

Hearing the commotion, Trina stuck her head in, "Hey, what's the hubbub, bub?"

The younger sister couldn't help laughing at the old Looney Tunes greeting they used to share in grade school.

"Well, I have a date and…"

"A date?! It's about time! Who?"

"Can't say."

"Hey, it's me, the supportive older sister! You can tell me!"

"Yeah, and it'll be all over the web. As well as how you could do so much better."

"Well, I am awesome, if I do say so myself," Trina agreed.

 _Yes you do. Often,_ Tori thought with amusement. "Well, then look at this mess and pick me out something nice!"

Holding up a top and a skirt, Trina said, "This?"

"No."

"This?"

"God no! Why did I even buy that top?"

"Cool. I'll take it."

Finally, Tori decided on her outfit, a black midi-skirt and a muted red blouse. With sheer, dark nylons and her shiny, black mini-boots, Tori knew she'd be a knock-out.

"Still think you should go with a plunging neckline," Trina stated. "What about underwear?"

"I…I'm wearing some?"

"No, what are you wearing?"

"The usual."

"No! Gotta do the sexy underneath too."

"Trina, it's a first date. None of that will happen before the third or fourth date."

"Tori, my sweet, naïve little sister… This isn't the 1950s. Guys want something. And, if you want it too, it's okay to…"

"Trina!" Tori stopped her sister before the older girl could say anything more. "She's… I mean he's not like that!"

" _She_! Ha! No wonder those studs like Daniel and Steven got away."

"Steven was an ass! A two-timing gigolo!"

"He was still hot…" Trina replied. "So, who is she? Cat? Nah, can't be her, she's with Beck and you'd never do that. Same for Sandy. Missy?"

"No. I'm not telling you!"

"Phylicia?"

"No!"

Trina continued to rattle off names, some Tori didn't recognize and had her wonder if Trina was just pulling names out of thin air.

"Lara? Kara?"

"No… Trina! Give it up!"

"What about that hot student teacher… Ms. Acker?"

"NO! Drop it!"

"Freshmen are out, I presume. Probably sophs too. That only leaves a few others…" Trina's eyes widened and she begged, "Please, please tell me it's not Jade… Tori, I beg of you, not Jade West!"

Tori considered lying but simply nodded.

"Are you deranged? She tried to kill you in that creepy park! She ruined my prome! She's probably got 666 somewhere on her body!"

Trina dashed out of Tori's room before the younger girl could say anything. "Dad! Mom! Tori's going out with that she-demon!"

Ten minutes later, just before Jade was due to arrive, Tori came downstairs. She saw her parents sitting together on the half-sofa near the kitchen. Trina was pacing back and forth, babbling on.

"You look lovely, dear."

"Thanks Mom."

Trina stared at her mother, "Lovely? Haven't you heard what I've been saying?"

"Tori, I want to have a little chat with Jade," David said.

"Da-ad!"

A horn honked and Tori looked at her parents then the door then back to her parents. With a heavy sigh, she agreed, "Alright…"

Stepping outside, Tori called, "Jade, come in a minute!"

Half-expecting this, Jade came in wearing a black short dress. It was hot but not too hot – showed her legs to mid-thigh and the subdued neckline showed just a hint of her treasures. Not too much but enough for her date to like what she saw.

"Jade! Come in," David said enthusiastically.

"Uh, hi."

"Please sit down, Jade," Holly invited. "I know you have dinner reservations but this won't take long."

Sitting on the edge of the other sofa, Jade threw a sharp glance at Tori who glared at Trina. That caused Jade to refocus and refine her look at the other Vega sister. Trina pointedly avoided their combined glares but did sit uncomfortably in her chair.

"Jade, we love our little girl and…"

"Detective Vega, Mrs. Vega. I know what you're going to say. I really like your daughter. And I respect her. She's proven herself a formidable girl willing to go to great lengths to help people and… Never mind. Flattery will get me nowhere, even if it's true. I do like her. And I want her to like me. But I will never go anything…aah…untoward."

"Dad! Mom! Even if I wanted, she can't get me pregnant!" Tori announced, knowing the gist of her father's pre-date lectures.

Everyone was staring at her. Jade looked impressed. Trina was shocked. Holly was stunned (a degree less than her older daughter's shock). David was amused and started to laugh.

As the couple left, David said, "Get my daughter home at a reasonable hour."

"What's reasonable, Dad?" Tori asked.

"Not much later than midnight." Holly not-so-subtley nudged him so he said, "Alright, you're both almost 18 and it's a weekend night. How 'bout before 2?"

They smiled and nodded, leaving the house. In Jade's car, the dark one said, "We shoulda just gone to see _Anchorman 2_!"

"We can do a matinee tomorrow," Tori offered with a laugh.

"Okay."

"So, where are we going?"

"There's a new sushi place near the Santa Monica Pier. I thought we could have dinner then take a walk along the pier."

"Sounds great! And Jade, you look lovely."

"Thanks, Vega. Um…Tori... You look beautiful too."

* * *

 **Post-script: Thanks to ScottyB for the idea for Tori's new nickname. Once that seed was planted in my head, I had to follow through.**


	6. Chapter 6 Date Night

Disclaimer: _Victorious_ and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Summary: Finally, their date. And some epilogues.

* * *

The car ride was quiet except for occasional snatches of innocuous conversation.

"How'd you do on the history test?"

Or, "That Dickers really lives up to his name." That comment created a few minutes of amused give and take.

They reached the restaurant, a bright place under the approach to the Santa Monica Pier, and parked. Inside, they were seated and perused the menu.

Ordering appetizers to delay any conversation, they sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the surf. Each then tried to start a conversation but each time, that went flat.

Fed up, Jade said, "Why aren't we talking? Fine, it's a first date but we've known each other for a few years… And you are a known blabbermouth!"

"Hey!" Tori protested. "Okay. Maybe. Anyway… Um… Let's go with the big one. When did you realize you like-liked me?" Tori asked.

"What the hell…? I didn't mean get into the meaning of life or anything," Jade protested. "Alright. I think it was when you still took the rap for the fake black eye. I realized then that you were likable… I buried that feeling for a long time. Then, to tell you the truth, when I sang that song that got Beck and me back together, I wasn't sure whether I was singing to you or him.

"To be honest, at that time, I was relieved he came on stage to kiss me!

"Sorry, Vega. Uh, Tori."

"Vega is okay, Jade. I've gotten used to it."

"So when did you realize you liked me?"

"The day I saw you in Sikowitz' class…until you doused me with iced coffee!"

Jade snickered, then asked, "So you're bi?"

"Yeah, I guess so but…" Tori thought, _Why am I waffling?_ "Yeah, I am. I realized a while ago that I prefer girls. Actually, the party when I found out what a sleaze Steven was." Tori smiled, "Later that evening, Carly Shay helped me confirm that. We only got to second base but…"

She laughed then added, "I couldn't help but laugh when Carly sent me an email about her brother complaining about the funky aroma in the camper they were driving back to Seattle. Who thought fingering would be so…aromatic?"

Jade laughed then said, "Vega, there are facets to you I never suspected."

"I'm sure you have plenty too, Jade."

"Yeah, I do," Jade replied in a sultry tone, glancing up at Tori through her lashes. At that moment, their appetizers arrived. They took a moment order their entrees as well.

More, less interesting chit-chat before Tori asked, "Are you really okay with Beck and Cat?"

"Why not? He's still a good friend, maybe my best male friend. And Cat is one of my oldest friends and like a sister. I realized during that tremor last year that he was great for her."

"How so?" Tori had her own experience at Nozu during the Northridge Tremor.

"When the quake started, she was the first person or thing he grabbed to pull into the doorway. Not that doorways are the best place – better under a solid table.

"Anyway, I saw how he was towards her then. In my head, at the time, it was a brother/sister thing. When she tore my eyebrows from my face, he held her a couple of times, trying to protect her. Even as mad as I was, I think I realized they fit together then."

By then their food had arrived and they started to eat. That did not mean their conversation was over.

"I have to ask, how did you get that skullcap on Cat's head? And where did the hair come from?"

"When she comes off a sugar high, she's out like someone gassed for surgery. I cut up a really bad red wig I bought at one of those cut-rate weave shops. Simple matter to skip class, scare the few other students who were really in study hall into silence, at least for the moment. Then I slipped the skullcap over her hair. Makeup covered the edges enough for a short time, then I scattered the cuttings from the wig I butchered."

"At first, when that happened, I was sure you were going to be thrown out but then…"

"Still got a Saturday detention. Lane was easy on my 'cuz of my brows."

"Okay, gotta admire that. Good payback without being really mean."

"Actually, I think I was kind of mean. Beck told me Cat still has nightmares about a scary witch who wants to scalp her."

Tori looked shocked then started to laugh. Jade joined in.

"Okay, what do you think about Sandy and Sinjin?" Tori asked.

"Cute but she could do so much better. I can't talk bad about Sinjin now though. Not after he came through. Maybe in a few weeks… Or if I find our he's hanging out in your shrubbery again!"

Tori shuddered. "Do you think they'll…"

"Tori, we're still in high school. Most couples don't last past graduation. Maybe their freshman year at college but not much longer. Same for college couples. My parents met when Dad was a senior and Mom was a sophomore in college. That's over."

"Mom and Dad met in grade school," Tori countered.

"Okay. Some do work."

"Will we?"

"Tori, this is a first date. Way too early to be planning our future!"

Tori nodded, "You're right. Sorry."

Surprising to Tori, even now, Jade used a soft voice when she replied, "Don't be. I had a thought or two in that direction myself."

Even as Tori's brow raised in surprise, Jade made what was a prophetic comment, "But, if we're still together five or six years from now, we're coming back here for an anniversary dinner."

"Deal!"

Later, they had walked the pier out to the amusement park. They went on some rides where skirts weren't an issue, like the Ferris Wheel. Then they played some games. Hitting several balloons on her first throws, Jade won Tori a large, stuffed panda.

She even bought Tori some cotton candy then led her down to the beach. Each carried their shoes, even though the sand would slowly tear their stockings. Since Tori still had her cotton candy, Jade took the panda, even as she scowled in mock disgust. Small price to pay for the time they were spending together.

As they walked, Tori tried to feed some of her gossamer treat to Jade who pretended to fight until she took the bunch of fibrous sugar from Tori's fingers. Soon, the paper cone holder was practically empty and Tori tossed it into one of the trash baskets along the beach.

Behind them, the Pier was glowing in the night and they could hear the distant calliope music from the antique carousel and the shouts from the people.

Tori turned to Jade and said, "I had fun on the Pier but this is really nice. Peaceful and beautiful."

Jade nodded as she noted the Moon rising over the condo towers to the east. While not as bright as the full moon a few days before, it was still bright and cast their shadows across the sand.

Tori looked up at the Moon. "Jade, look at the Moon… It's so big. Almost full."

"Gibbous."

Looking shocked, Tori exclaimed, "Jade! That's a terrible thing to say…"

"No, the Moon is in a gibbous phase."

"Oh! Sorry."

"No biggie," Jade said, looking at the enlarged satellite. "The atmosphere magnifies it as it rises."

"Really? It's still beautiful."

Then she turned to her date, "Jade, I know we already kissed but…"

"But?" Jade smiled softly.

"I'd like to kiss you in the moonlight."

"I'd like that too."

Several hours later, but almost an hour before 2 AM, Jade dropped Tori off, walking her to the door. They kissed once more then Jade walked to her car and Tori went into her house, lugging her ridiculously oversized panda.

David was sitting on the couch, ostensibly watching a _Perry Mason_ rerun on TV. Sparing a glance at his daughter, he asked, "How was the date?"

Tori smiled widely, "Marvelous!"

Suddenly David turned his attention totally on his little girl, "Oh?"

Tori blushed and said, "Not like that Dad! We had dinner at this great sushi place near the Pier – you should take Mom there sometime – then we walked the Pier before going down to the beach. We talked and…" Tori saw the agitated look and declared, "NO! We talked and, maybe kissed a bit and talked…"

"Nothing I need to worry about?"

"Dad. I can't get pregnant with her, if we did do…that. And we didn't!"

Looking apologetic, David said, "You're right. Your mother and I raised you right and we should trust you. And I do. Even given your prior history, I trust Jade too."

"Thanks Dad." Tori glanced at the screen, "Hey, isn't that Commissioner Gordon?"

"Neil Hamilton. He was in a couple of Masons as different characters. But this one is cool. His step-daughter is Yvonne Craig. She later played Gordon's daughter, Barbara, in _Batman_. Batgirl was created for the show but…"

"Yeah, I know. Did this just start?"

"A few minutes ago."

Tori grabbed some Wahoo from the fridge then sat near her dad to watch the rest of the show, the panda sitting next to her, staring sightlessly at the large screen.

* * *

By the time of their Senior Prome, Jade and Tori were one of the most popular couples at Hollywood Arts. Both wore the same dresses they wore at the first, somewhat chaotic Prome. They realized the dresses were similar and complimentary.

"You look incredible Jade."

"You clean up well yourself, Vega."

"Thank you so much," Tori growled before Jade silenced her with an extremely passionate kiss.

Later, as they were heading to the school and the dance, Tori asked, "How did you get that shrimp in my bra?"

Jade glanced at the driver with a sly smile, "A magician never reveals her secrets…"

Robbie was the class valedictorian when they graduated. All of the gang, who were in the Class of '14, graduated with honors.

Sikowitz was there in a tux with a broad, paisley tie and no shoes. The core six students came up to him. "Kids, I want to tell you that…" He paused, tears in his eyes even as he said, "Got something in my eye… But I want to say, you six are the best I ever had in class. I… I love you guys!"

A group hug occurred with Jade near the center, being crushed. But, given the situation, she managed to do little more than growl quietly.

Tori and Jade went to UCLA and shared a one-bedroom apartment in Westwood as they pursued their career objectives.

A couple of months before that graduation, the two were again strolling along the beach as the Moon rose in its waning gibbous phase, like their first date. Jade stopped Tori then knelt down.

"Vega… Tori, I…" She had an entire speech, outlining their history from Tori's first day up to that night but couldn't remember a word of it. "I… Uh… Screw it!" Jade pulled a small box from her pocket, opened it and asked, "Tori, will you marry me?"

Tori fell onto Jade, causing her to fall back onto the sand, as the singer kissed Jade senseless.

Minutes later, Jade asked, "I take it that's a yes?"

"Yes! YES! YES!"

* * *

Their friends went on with their lives as well. Beck and Cat had a long, stable relationship but finally split after they realized that while they loved each other, they didn't feel the life-long love that was needed.

After college, Cat started as an intern at a major fashion house in New York and met a young musician in a Greenwich Village club. Surprisingly, she and Alex Russo fell in love and eloped to New Jersey before Tori and Jade even became engaged.

Andre became a major force in music, writing hit song after hit song for a wide variety of artists in a wide variety of genres – rap, pop, rock – but hit his stride when jazz made a major comeback. At that point, Andre became a front man for a jazz combo and ended up being compared to Duke Ellington, Miles Davis, Dave Brubeck and John Coltrane among other legends in the genre.

Robbie was a stand-up comic before joining the Groundlings in LA. From there, his rise in comedy was, while not meteoric, at least a steady upward arc. He ran into Sandy at one of his gigs and they soon became an item. She had a good sense of comic timing and they became the 21st century version of _Burns and Allen_ – although Robbie was the ditzy comic and Sandy as the straight 'man'. "Say good night, Robbie" became a new/old catchphrase.

For his part, after a couple of years in Hollywood, Beck returned to Canada and became a regular bit actor in the expanding Hollywood North in Vancouver. Even as he worked steadily, he strove for bigger roles. That paid off when he got the lead in a new series that was often, only somewhat inaccurately, considered a North Woods version of _Magnum, P.I_.

Lara and Kara actually became a couple for several years, all through college. Afterwards, job offers broke them up eventually. When Kara went to New York, they tried a long-distance relationship but it failed. In the Tribeca neighborhood, Kara met a girl named Riley and then a girl named Maya. They became a true triad after a short time.

Cheryl had gone through a lot of counselling while she was incarcerated and found the true reason for her problems were her parents. Released after six months, due in part to her counselor's recommendation, she got a GED, went to a local college in the Valley and became a guidance counselor at Hollywood Arts. While she was still jailed, her parents were killed in a car accident when her father's heart finally blew up in his chest. In the long run, the only good thing they left her was a substantial estate. The redhead, who was a far different person from their school days, ran into Lara. As an attempt to make amends, Cheryl offered part of that to Lara as an apology. Lara refused but they ended up being real friends. And, eventually, more than friends.

Jade got a shot at her own movie from her work at the UCLA School of Theater, Film and Television. Quentin Tarantino and Eli Roth funded her first movie, a literal adaption of F. Paul Wilson's _Midnight Mass_ about a world being overtaken by vampires. They maintained their distance, giving her total creative control. The movie became a critical success but only a minor box office success, But, before Tori and Jade's fifth wedding anniversary, was already becoming starting to become a popular cult classic.

Tori, with Mason Thornsmithe's help, released what would've been an EP a few years before. One of the songs, her signature tune, _Make It Shine_ , became a Top 40 hit. Soon after, a full cd was released and a tour was scheduled. Even before the tour, the album hit Billboard's Top 100 and steadily rose in sales.

As the tour was being scheduled, Tori and Jade had their wedding. It was a joyous occasion for both as well as their family and friends. Tori had planned it so they could take their honeymoon as she did her national tour. Jade could travel with her wife as she wrote her next movie - a film about an extradimensional being that came to our plane with no understanding but an insatiable hunger. (The insatiable hunger, to Jade, was loving Tori – a much lighter, and more fun version than her movie.). The film was the biggest horror hits that year and one of the all-time horror movies of all time for sales. This calculated before cable, downloads and DVD sales. Then it was _Huge_!

Finally, at the wedding, Trina, who was a comedy writer for television, ran into Beck, natural given Beck was Jade's Man of Honor and Trina was Tori's Maid of Honor. They spent the reception together and ended up being inseparable for the balance of Beck's stay in Southern California. Trina then found work in Vancouver with some very popular CBC productions. They even brought back the comedy, _Corner Gas_ , with Beck as the day-dreaming gas station owner and Trina as the city girl taking over her aunt's attached diner. With the original series creator, Brett Butt's blessing. He even became the executive producer of the new hit. (Thanks to production schedules, Beck ended up with two hits at the same time. And Trina had a semi-regular role as his Gal Friday in the adventure show.)

Unlike most real life, the participants in the Great Bullying story at HA ended up all having a happily ever after.

Especially Tori and Jade who actually ended up being the record-breaking married couple. In interviews, they both gave their soulmate as the reason they had lived so long.

A couple of months after their centennial wedding anniversary, Tori passed on at age 124. Jade followed less than a year later. Both were surrounded by their children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren and great-great-grandchildren.

A very long, very happy life.

All because one girl had the courage to stand up to a bully in school.


End file.
